A forming section in a conventional papermaking machine having, for example C-former and Crescent-former, usually comprises two loops of an industrial clothing running about a plurality of lead- and guide rolls, and a paper stock is delivered between these clothing by a headbox for forming a paper web therebetween. One loop of the clothing forms an outer wire loop while the second loop forms an inner wire loop. The paper stock is partly dewatered in the forming section, and water is drained through the wire and collected by a save-all tray situated under the wire. The save-all tray is usually made of a sheet metal and extends over a length of the wire wherein the drainage of the water through the wire occurs. Usually the save-all tray is mounted onto a machine frame part in the forming section. Then the water evacuates from the save-all tray and from the forming section. These two loops of clothing in the forming section could comprise different kind of clothing such as wires or a combination of different kind of wires and/or fabrics, felts and/or belts suitable for the partial dewatering of the paper web in the forming section of the machine.
Usually the lead rolls, stretch rolls, guide rolls and other elements supporting the outer- and the inner clothing are also mounted on the machine frame as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,575 (Savia et al), FIG. 1. The frame is a rather heavy and complicated construction requiring a stable basement, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,371 (Ahonen et al), comprising a lot of metal profiles and requiring many working man-hours to be erected. Only after the entire machine frame is erected on a prepared basement, it become possible to mount the big amount of different elements such as bearing houses, arms for supporting the rolls, the rolls of the forming section, different deflectors, the save-all tray for removing the drained water, carrying shafts, motors and other elements, and then to thread the machine clothing onto the rolls. Therefore, when the big amount of elements should be assembled to the frame, as illustrated also by U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,688 (Bando et al) the assembling of the forming section takes a longer time, and the assembling work is rather costly. The conventional forming section requires rather big internal space in order to provide an access to all places of the frame to which all the elements as described above are to be mounted. Therefore, the conventional forming section has a rather big foot print.
As the rolls for both, the inner- and the outer clothing are mounted on the same frame as well as a forming roll, which is rather massive element, and all these rotating at the very high speed elements cause the vibrations, this vibrations could be transferred through the frame and interfere the machine performance.
The object of the invention is to minimize or eliminate these mentioned disadvantages, which is achieved by a new compact unit in accordance with claim 1. Advantageous embodiments have the features stated in the dependent claims.